


Reminiscing

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reminiscing back to the past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscing

"Hey, Nebs, look what I found in the attic." Etho says, handing Nebris an old, dusty, photo album.

"Wow... I can't believe we still have this." Nebris replies, blowing off some of the dust, revealing a dark purple leather cover.

"You wanna look through it together?" 

"Yeah" 

The two sit down beside each other on the couch. Nebris opens the book to the first page, resting it on their legs. 

"Wow. look how young we were" Nebris says, pointing to the first picture.

~~

"I hate him mom! He's the worst!" Nebris yells in frustration 

"He can't be that bad hon" 

"He always picks on me!" 

"Nebs, come on, he can't really be that bad." 

"He's a jerk!" 

"Now, Nebris. What did I say about calling people names." 

"Not to" Nebris mutters, looking down at his hands 

~~

"We were adorable" Etho says, looking at the picture intently

"Didn't you used to pick on me?" 

"Ha, yeah. Not sure why" 

"Ah, maybe it was the purple eyes."

"Naw, I love your purple eyes."

~~

"Wow... your eyes are purple!" Etho says in astonishment, starring into Nebris' deep purple eyes.

"Uh, yeah.... and yours are two different colors.... why is that?" Nebris replies 

"I dunno. they've always been like that." 

"Cool"

~~

Nebris chuckles "yeah, you always have." 

Etho points to another picture "ah, remember when our parents forced us to have a play date?" 

~~ 

"Come on Etho, it'll only be for an hour or so."

"I don't wanna go mom... I don't like him" Etho groans

"Your going, now come on."

Etho groans as his mother leads him out to the car. 

Once they arrive Etho goes to Nebris' room. 

"What are you doing here?" Nebris asks

"My mom forced me to."

"Great" Nebris says sarcastically

After an awkward silence Etho finally speaks up 

"So... you wanna play some video games or something?"

"Yeah, sure"

"What games do you have?" 

"Minecraft, ter...." Was all Nebris could say before getting cut off

"I love Minecraft!!" 

"Awesome" 

~~

"How could I forget! we hated each others guts until that day" Nebris replies, laughing quietly 

"It was all because of minecraft too"

"Ah... Minecraft. what is it about that game. I don't think I'd ever figured it out"

"I know why, because I always beat you" Etho says, smirking 

Nebris playfully punches Etho "you don't always beat me!!" 

"Think whatever you'd like" 

Nebris grumbles

"Hey look at this picture!! I remember that day so well!" Etho says, pointing to a picture.

~~

"Hey, came over to hangout" Etho says, standing in the doorway to Nebris' room.

"Oh, hey...." Nebris replies, tears in his eyes.

"Nebs... What's wrong?"

"It's uh... it's nothing" Nebris wipes at his eyes, drying away the tears

Etho sits beside Nebris on the bed, rubbing his back gently "it's obviously not nothing, tell me." 

"Really, it's nothing E. promise." 

"Nebris. tell me. please." 

Nebris looks at his hands, avoiding Etho's grey-red eyes.

"It's just.... I'm hopelessly falling for my best friend...." 

Etho's gaze softens. 

"Nebs.... why didn't you tell me sooner." 

Nebris looks up at Etho, looking surprised.

"I... I thought you wouldn't like me...."

"Nebris, how could I not like you. your just so... you" 

"I..." 

Etho smiles warmly at Nebris, bringing him closer and gently pressing their lips together. 

~~

"How could we forget it." Nebris replies, placing a kiss on Etho's cheek. 

"I can't believe that that picture is in this!" 

"Oh god" Etho mutters, starring at the ridiculous picture. 

~~

"Come on Nebris! get that camera out of my face" 

"But E! I just want a picture of us together." 

"Ugh... fine" 

Nebris takes the picture just as Etho yawns. 

Nebris laughs loudly "that's too good!"

"What? Let me see!" 

Etho snatches the phone from Nebris, seeing his terrible bed head and him yawning.

~~

"I hated that picture. I looked terrible!" Etho says, laughing 

"But you looked so adorable! your bed head is always the best"

"Yours is quiet cute to."

"Speaking of cute, look at that picture."

~~

"You look great Nebs" Etho says, wrapping his arms around Nebris waist

"You don't look half bad yourself." Nebris replies jokingly 

"You ready?" 

"Yup, lets head out" 

~~

"Yeah, you really do look cute in a tux." 

Nebris smiles to himself, not taking a chance to respond, to busy starring at a picture.

Etho catches on and finds the same picture.

~~

"Etho.... we've been together for as long as I can remember, and I love you so, so much. Will you marry me?" Nebris says, getting down on one knee and pulling out a small ring box.

"Yes!" Etho replies, tears forming in his eyes as he pulls Nebris up, kissing him deeply.

~~

Etho closes the book, sitting it off to the side. Etho cuddles closer to Nebris.

"I'm glad I found that." 

"Yeah... me too." 

"Love ya Nebs"

"Love ya too"


End file.
